The Elf Princess
by MidnightGriffen
Summary: Yelan had cared for Sakura ever since Nadeshiko died. Syaoran fell in love with her and proposed, even after discovering that she's an elf. But on the day of their wedding, when two guards from the Elven World came to take her away, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another story! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: clears throat I do not own CCS!**

**Title: The Elf Princess**

**Summary: Yelen had care for Sakura ever since Nadeshiko died. Syaoran falls in love with Sakura and vice versa. But what happens when he found out that she's an elf?**

**Chapter 1 **

"Syao…Syao… SYAORAN!" a girl manage to cry out, "stop tickling me!"

Syaoran who was on top of the girl smirked, "why should I Sakura? It's too much fun watching you squirm!"

Sakura yelped and giggled continuously. Her lovely face was now red and her honey-brown hair was now messed up. The laughing emerald orbs was now close tight.

"Xiao Lang!" a voice cried interrupting Syaoran's fun.

He looked up horrified to see his mother in front of the entrance. He quickly scrambled off Sakura and bowed in respect. "Yes mother?"

"Tomorrow is Sakura's birthday so give her a break. No more tickling for a while!" Yelen replied. She looked at her son sternly before turning away.

Syaoran watched as Yelen walked away before looking at Sakura. She was now panting, out of breath.

"Don't…do…that…again!" she cried out. Sakura sat up on the bed and stared at Syaoran.

"But it was so fun!" he answered, pouting cutely.

Sakura laughed as she rolled her eyes. She walked up to him and pressed her soft lips against his. "Or else no more kisses for a month," she murmured and pulled away.

Syaoran looked surprised and smirked, "you know you could never resist me!"

Sakura punched his arm playfully. "That's what you think! Anyways, what are you getting me for my 16th birthday tomorrow?"

"It's a surprise," he whispered sexily before kissing the goddess in front of him again.

**(A/N Sakura and Syaoran had been a couple ever since they were 13. Before then, they're best of friends. So in conclusion they were inseparable)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why not! You like Sakura too, don't you?" a loud voice was heard.

"Xiao Lang, of course I do. But I don't think that you and Sakura are ready yet," Yelen replied rubbing her temples.

"I don't care! I want to get married with her and that's final!" Syaoran shouted angrily.

"Fine," Yelen sighed deeply, "only if you would still accept her after I tell Sakura about her true identity tomorrow at her birthday." With that she left a shocked Syaoran in her wake.

"True identity? What do you mean by that mother?" he questioned softly as he stared out the window, "What do you mean?"

**Author's note: Well here's chapter 1! Short I know, but I had to start somewhere! Sakura's birthday and past history would be explained! Please review and tell me what you thought about this story!**

**Middy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter 2 of the Elf Princess. I will try to make it as long as possible! Thank you for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: clears throat I do not own CCS!**

**Title: The Elf Princess**

**Summary: Yelen had care for Sakura ever since Nadeshiko died. Syaoran falls in love with Sakura and vice versa. But what happens when he found out that she's an elf?**

**Chapter 2**

_Ring Ring_

"Huh?" a sleepy Sakura rubbed her eyes as she look around for her cell phone, "ah, found it. Hello?"

"HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" a voice screamed over the phone.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked tiredly, "what are you phoning me this early for?"

The hyper girl on the other line replied happily, "Sakura, it's you're birthday! And it's 9 o'clock in the morning."

Sakura looked at the clock on her nightstand and muttered, "I was going to sleep until 12…"

Tomoyo sweat dropped and said, "Well, change of plans. Now hurry up and change your clothes. We're going _shopping!_"

"Shopping?" she asked, "what for?"

"Who cares! Now hurry up! Pick you up in 30 minutes! Bye!" the person on the other line hung up.

'I care…'

Yawning, Sakura got up and stretched. She pulled open the pink shades, letting the blinding sun light up the room. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

'I wonder what Syao-kun got for me. I hope it's something real sweet!' Sakura thought happily as she washed her face.

After a while, she step out of her bathroom and opened her closet.

"What should I wear today?" she asked herself quietly, "ah! This one."

Sakura changed into a tight pink shirt which was sleeveless and has a big cherry blossom picture on the down left corner. She pulled up blue short shorts and added a pair of long dangling earrings. She then, put a pink hair clip into her shoulder length hair.

Sakura examined herself once more and smiled to herself.

_Ding Dong_

"Tomoyo's here!" she rushed down the stairways of the Li mansion and opened the door.

"Saku!" Tomoyo squealed as she hugged her tight, "happy birthday!"

Sakura turned a bit blue and choked out, "Tomoyo, nice to see you too!"

The midnight blue haired girl smiled sweetly as she let go of Sakura.

Tomoyo was Sakura's best friend and she had always been a very hyper girl. She was wearing a soft blue t-shirt with a matching skirt. Her hair was tied into a low ponytail and had a pair of heart shaped earrings.

"AH!" screamed Tomoyo, "what a kawaii outfit!"

Sakura chuckled nervously and reminded Tomoyo, "shopping?"

"Oh right! Let's go Saku'!" her friend replied and pulled Sakura into her blue sports car.

They sped off.

10 minutes later, they arrived at Japan's largest mall, Tokyo Star. (A/N yeah I know, lame. But I really needed a name)

"Ok, Sakura. Since it is your birthday today, where do you want to shop first?" Tomoyo asked.

"The—" her answer was cut off by a low grumble from her stomach, "hehe," Sakura blushed, "food court?"

Tomoyo fall anime style and said, "I was talking about shopping. Not eating!"

"But I didn't have time to eat breakfast! So I'm really hungry right now!" she replied, pouting cutely.

Her friend sweat dropped and shook her head, "The food court it is."

Sakura giggled happily and pulled Tomoyo to the food court.

A couple of hours later, both Sakura and Tomoyo were holding 10 shopping bags full of clothes they bought.

"Where to next?" Tomoyo asked excitedly.

"Home!" she groaned, "my legs sore from all that walking! And my arms hurt from all these bags I'm carrying!"

Tomoyo sighed, "Ok, you're the boss." They dumped the things into the backseat of the car and hopped in. "Come on let's go home and get you ready for your party!"

They sped back home.

When they returned to the mansion, they saw Syaoran at the front door.

"Where have you been? I was so worried!" he stated angrily.

"I went shopping with Tomoyo. Gomen, won't happen again," Sakura replied.

"Hey Syaoran!" Tomoyo yelled from the car, "come and help me carry all these bags!"

"Umm sure?" he answered and walked over to girl.

"Ok great! Now help me take all these back to your house. I'm going to get Sakura ready for her party! Bye!" she said as Tomoyo pulled Sakura into the mansion.

Syaoran stood there dumbly as he sweat dropped. "O…k… well, might as well do what she says." He heaved the heavy bags into Sakura's bedroom.

Tomoyo pushed Sakura into her room and made her sat on the bed.

"Ok! Since it's real important to get you looking real nice today, I decided to make you wear my very own design!" she announced proudly.

"But don't I wear your designs all the time?" Sakura asked and sweat dropped.

"Well yeah, but the one you're going to wear today is extra special!" Tomoyo answered.

"Ok then," she replied.

Tomoyo beamed and took out a beautiful gown. It was strapless. One inch of the top part was pure white and the rest was pink. It hugs her upper body nicely since it was real tight, emphasizing her curves. For the bottom part it flared out making it loose at her thighs and reaches up to her ankles. The gown also had a pair of white gloves that ended up to her elbows.

Sakura was awestruck, "Tomoyo, it's gorgeous! I absolutely adore it!"

Tomoyo grew starry eyed and replied happily, "I know! Glad you like it."

Sakura put it on and twirled around. It felt so light and so comfortable too! She followed her friend's instructions and sat down in front of a mirror, allowing Tomoyo to once again work her magic on her.

After a while, Sakura opened her eyes and looked at herself. Her honey brown hair was tied up in a bun making her look very high classed. She had pink eye shadow on and cherry coloured lipstick. Tomoyo also had added a tiny bit of blush on her cheeks making it rosier than it already was.

"Oh wow, Tomoyo!" Sakura cried happily.

"Beautiful isn't it?" her friend replied.

"Of course! I love it."

Sakura slipped into a pair of pink high heels and was led down the stairways by her best friend.

The living room was decorated with many things making it look very pretty. (A/N I can't think of any decorations so just use your own imagination of what the room looks like)

"Happy birthday Sakura. You look real beautiful today," a sexy voice called out.

She turned around and found Syaoran standing there with a black tuxedo, looking very handsome.

"Syaoran!" she cried out happily. She put her arms around him and held him close, "what did you get for me?"

Syaoran smiled and whispered, "it's a surprise, my dear."

Sakura blushed and nodded.

After hours of partying, all the guests left—except for Tomoyo.

"Come over here Sakura," Yelen called out.

Sakura waved good-bye to the last guest before closing shut the door.

"Yes Auntie Yelen?" Sakura asked as she ran up in front of her.

"Sit," she replied and motioned towards the cream sofa.

Sakura complied and sat down looking at the woman.

"First of all I want to say happy birthday."

"Arigato," she said.

"This year, instead of buying you a present, I have something more special. Something you've always wanted," Yelen started.

Tomoyo and Syaoran sat down also looking at her worriedly.

"What is it?" Sakura questioned.

"Today is when I promise your mother," she began.

'My mother? She never talks about her though!'

"When I promise her, to tell you about your history and your true identity," Yelen continued.

Sakura exchanged looks with both Syaoran and Tomoyo who gave her an encouraging nod. She looked back at that mysterious woman, very confused.

"My true identity?" Sakura asked slowly.

Yelen closed her eyes and nodded, "yes Sakura. You're…you're…you're an elf."

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Author's note: So how was it? Hope you enjoy it! Oh, I need to tell you guys something really important. I am going away to summer camp tomorrow so no updates for a while! I'm so sorry! But I promise you guys, I will update as soon as I get back! Thank you and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I got 10 reviews! It may be lesser than other authors' reviews but hey it's a start!**

**Disclaimer: clears throat I do not own CCS!**

**Title: The Elf Princess**

**Summary: Yelen had care for Sakura ever since Nadeshiko died. Syaoran falls in love with Sakura and vice versa. But what happens when he found out that she's an elf?**

**Chapter 3**

**Sakura POV**

I froze. The words elf rolled around in my mouth. It must be a lie. A joke. Elves don't exist.

I started to laugh nervously, "Auntie Yelen? You're kidding, right? You almost got me there."

I looked up at her and saw the stern look on her face. That was when I started to realize she wasn't joking around. She was serious.

Tomoyo glanced at me for a while then stared at Yelen, "What do you mean she's an elf? There's no such thing!" She looked at Syaoran for support, but he just sat there gaping at Sakura.

"No. Sakura's an elf? I don't understand mother. What do you mean?" He chuckled half-heartily not believing what he had heard. "This isn't funny, mother. It's rubbish. It's a lie."

"Do you see me laughing Li Xiao Lang? How dare you call Nadeshiko rubbish, a lie! Shut your mouth you ignorant child!" Yelen stated angrily.

Syaoran shut upped.

"But I still don't understand," I said. I was really confused.

"Then let me start from the beginning. Your mother was an elf. Not just any elf, but the Princess. Her mother ruled an empire. The elf world is separated into two Kingdoms. One Kingdom is where females live and the males live in the other Kingdom. Like your whole family generation you are the next person for the throne, Sakura. But you are also half mortal. You see, this world and the other world are linked by a portal. Nadeshiko crossed it before when she was young and had always been mesmerized by our world. That was when I met her. From that day on we were the best of friends. She often played with me and when she trusted me enough she told me her secret identity." Yelen stopped for a while before continuing.

"She returned to her world after that. She was ready to take her mother's place for the throne. But to do that, she had to marry the other empire's prince. If she did, that certain prince would be the King and she would be Queen. This path to go was already chosen before they were even born. So pretty much they're only being wedded so they can take over their parents place for the throne. After they get married instead of impregnating the female elf, they would each create a child using a part of themselves and magic but they could only be able to do that until they're married. Therefore they would have someone to take over their place and their child won't be related so they can get married again when it's their turn to inherit the throne," Yelen said. (A/N I hope you could understand all that!)

"My mother would never marry someone for power, right!" I questioned quickly.

The older woman smiled at me and nodded, "yes, my dear. That was when she came back to our world. To run away because she doesn't believe that it was her fate to marry that prince. She didn't love him. So your mother stayed at my place and disguised herself as a human. That was when she met your father. They fall in love even when your father found out she was an elf. They got married afterwards and were very happy. She gave up her place for the throne just to be with your father. Her mother found out and allowed her to stay with your father, because she too doesn't agree with that rule. Later on they had two beautiful kids. You being one of them."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Although, the prince was angered by Nadeshiko. He was a selfish person that only cared for power. But he did love your mother and was jealous that she had chosen someone else, a mortal man. So he called upon his guards to track her down and bring her back, dead or alive."

Tomoyo gasped and my eyes water in anger.

Yelen nodded gravely before she continued, "They found her in a cottage in the woods and tried to bring her back to the other world. Fujitaka tried to protect your mother, brother and you, by letting her escape while he distracted the guards. But he had been killed and was torn limp from limp. Nadeshiko cried as she ran carrying you in her arms since you were only a few months old, while Touya, your older brother ran beside her. But soon she was discovered. So Touya battled with them to buy time while his mother escape But like his father he didn't stood a chance. But this time they shot 10 arrows at your mother. Since you had some magical abilities and sensed that your mother was hurt so you killed them with you power. By the time she arrived at my house she was weak. I saw her at my doorstep with you in her arms. Her dying wish was that I would raise you as a mortal and tell you about who you are on your 16th birthday. So now you know."

Syaoran and Tomoyo stood there gaping at Yelen then looked at me.

I felt something wet running down my cheeks. I'm crying. I shut my eyes and balled my fist. I was so mad. I never knew.

"So here are your two choices. You could go back to your world and train your magical abilities until you could use them anytime you please. Oh, I forgot to tell you, after the Queen, who is your Grandmother dies, you wouldn't be able to take over the throne unless you marry that prince or instead you could choose someone else to. And that certain girl would marry the prince. And then their generation would become the Queen. Or you could stay here and give up your place for the throne just like your mother did," Yelen told me.

I thought for a minute. It's all so confusing. "Well," I began slowly, "I think I would stay."

Tomoyo's eyes lit up and squealed happily and hugged me. I returned it. I looked at Syaoran who was also very happy to hear my decision.

Syaoran came up to me and kneeled on my knee in front of me. I gasped as he took out a small velvety box. Tomoyo walked away from me and start video taping it.

He looked up at me and said, "Sakura I know we are too young to be married so instead this is a promise ring that on your 18th birthday we would get married. Do you agree?"

"I do! Oh my gosh, Syaoran! I love you!" I cried out happily as I hold out my hand.

Syaoran slipped the promise ring onto my finger then hugged me. I laughed joyfully and Yelen smiled at us, while Tomoyo video taped it all down.

Yes it was a wonderful birthday present.

Author's note: Yeah! Chapter 3 is finished! But the story is far from done! So please read and review this chapter! I really hope that the history part wasn't too confusing! Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my beloved readers! It is I, MidnightGriffen with the fourth chapter of "The Elf Princess" (finally)! Yes, my readers, I have been revived!**

**Disclaimer: No own. No sue. **

**Title: The Elf Princess**

**Summary: Yelen had care for Sakura ever since Nadeshiko died. Syaoran falls in love with Sakura and vice versa. But what happens when he found out that she's an elf?**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It was busy.

It was very busy indeed.

The marriage between the future Leader of the Li Clan, Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura will be in a few more weeks.

A few weeks before the 18th birthday of Sakura, she had received the early birthday gift she was promised since age sixteen. The official proposal from Syaoran led to a very tearful Sakura and a very joyful Tomoyo, who, was happily engaging herself in taping it all down.

A few days after, the Li family, now busily engaging themselves in wedding plans, the whole house was in an uproar.

"The wedding location!" cried a very worried Li sister, "Did you finished arranging the wedding location!"

Looking up from a list of who to invite, Feimei replied, waving a tired hand in the air. "I don't know. Wasn't that Shiefa's job?"

"Oh yeah, right!" Fuutie remembered, "SHIEFA!" She left the room and began looking for her sister.

Suddenly, Fanren came running in, "When are we going to pick the designs for the wedding gown?"

"Tomoyo-chan's going to make them," Feimei reminded her.

Fanren pouted. "But I saw this _really_ cute dress that would _totally_ fit our _reall_y cute Sakura-chan!"

"Sorry, Tomoyo-chan's got her heart set to it."

Grumbling the other Li sister left the room.

About a good hour or two later the four Li sisters collapsed in exhaustion on the soft couch.

"I don't think I was ever _this _tired before _my _wedding day!" one of the sisters exclaimed.

Just then the two happy couple walked into the living room, laughing and smiling at each other.

"Waii! It's Sakura-chan!" Fuutie cried out excitedly.

Shiefa ran forward and gave each of the brunette's a huge bear hug, "Just look at them! They are so cute together!"

Feimei pouted, "No fair! I wanted to hug them too!"

"No! Me next!" Fanren squealed.

While Sakura blush a deep shade of crimson red and Syaoran pushing off his sisters one-by-one in annoyance, Yelan stepped into the room.

"That's quite enough, girls."

The four Li sisters turned in sync and chorused, "Hai, mother!"

When the sisters finally released both Sakura and Syaoran they walked over to their mother's side.

The chocolate haired boy bowed, "Greetings, mother."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Li," Sakura followed suite.

"Please, my dear Sakura. Call me 'mother'. You are soon to become a member of the Li's."

The Li sisters squealed in agreement.

Blushing slightly, the honey haired girl replied, "Yes, mo…mother."

The sisters squealed again.

"Now if you may please excuse us, Sakura and I still have some business to attend to, mother," Syaoran said respectively.

"You may be excused."

Bowing once more, the two brunettes left the room.

"They are so cute!" Fuutie cried.

"They _are_ the cutest," Shiefa agreed.

"And the sweetest," Fanren added.

"They are the perfect couple," Feimei concluded.

"Yes," Yelan nodded, "Yes, they are."

* * *

"Can my sisters be anymore clingy?" Syaoran said, throwing his hands up in annoyance.

"They're very sweet," Sakura said, "and kind."

"Yeah, but, all those kissing, and hugging, and cheeks-pulling…"he trailed off.

"I guess you're right, Syao—" Sakura let out a gasp as Syaoran swooped her into his muscular arms.

"I'm never wrong," he whispered in a low voice, leaning down close.

"Arrogant jerk," was the last thing she muttered before closing her eyes and enjoying the soft lips of her beloved.

* * *

"Tomoyo, are you done yet?" Sakura whimpered in impatience. She stood still while Tomoyo measured her size for her wedding gown.

"Oh, hold still, Sakura," Tomoyo scolded gently with a few pins in her mouth, "Stop complaining."

Sakura pouted, "But I'm tir—OUCH! You poked me the needle!"

"Sorry, sorry. You move around too much. Now lift up your arms."

"How much longer is this going to take? Syaoran is waiting for me soon!" the emerald eyed girl asked, lifting her arms up for her friend.

"Not much longer," she assured her, "Another half an hour should do it."

"Tomoyo!"

"Another five more minutes."

"Better."

* * *

"Why do we have to pick out my tuxedo today? I have to pick up Sakura soon!" Syaoran complained to his cousin as he was dragged into a Men's Clothing store.

"The sooner the better," Eriol replied simply, "it's better than doing it at the last minute."

"But it's only a tuxedo! Don't I already have one at home?"

"Yeah, well… a wedding one is different!" Eriol answered.

Syaoran frowned. "How so?"

"Because you wear it on your wedding day. Now come on!" Eriol exclaimed as he led the still grumbling Syaoran into the store.

* * *

"Are you finished yet?" Sakura repeated again.

Tomoyo placed another pin in place and looked up, "Yes."

Sakura squealed happily, "Finally! Now get me off this annoying thing so I can leave already!"

The girl with wavy long hair sighed in defeat. "Sometimes I wonder if you really are turning eighteen."

"Tomoyo! You're being so cruel!" the short haired guy pouted cutely.

Tomoyo sighed again.

The sound of the bell made both of them turn around.

"A costumer?" the taller girl wondered.

"It's Syaoran!" Sakura cried out knowingly as she fled through the door.

"Hey babe," the boy greeted as the girl flung her arms over his neck.

A tired Tomoyo was greeted by an exhausted Eriol.

"Hey Tomoyo, we got to go back to our house. Mother's is expecting us," Syaoran told the wearied girl.

"Of course," Tomoyo let out a smile, "Have fun!"

Syaoran winked. "Oh, we will."

"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed as she slapped his arm, playfully. But then she added, "Not until our honeymoon!"

They all laughed.

"Well, gotta go. See you later," the two brunettes waved as they exited Tomoyo's shop.

"They're so cute together," Tomoyo sighed happily.

Eriol turned to look at the girl. Her sparkling amethyst eyes and how her long wavy lavender hair framed her delicate soft skin.

"When should we get married," the boy asked, pulling her close.

Tomoyo looked shock. "You mean it?"

"Every word."

The girl looked up, her eyes watering. She moved closer to the boy and brought her lips to his.

**

* * *

(A/N I'm just going to skip to the wedding day, ok? It's already dragging too much.)**

* * *

On the day of the wedding many came to celebrate the reunion of the future leader and his soon-to-be wife.

It was a glorious day. The sun was shinning brightly, the birds were chirping, and the specially planted cherry blossom trees were swaying, the petals dancing to the gentle breeze.

Syaoran and Sakura had decided to have the wedding outside, in a large Sakura trees filled garden, with a quite reserved beach nearby.

Expensive looking chairs were arranged neatly in many rows. In the middle, the chairs were cleared off to form a giant pathway.

Two horses, one black and one white, were readied on either sides of the preacher. Both animals were decorated in golden saddle and bridle. Their mane was left flowing, with cherry blossoms tucked neatly between the strands. The tail of the creatures were pulled neatly and braided a little on the top a ribbon to tie of the strand and another Sakura flower was in place.

It was arranged so that after the bride and groom have exchanged their oaths and wedding rings, they will both mount the majestic stallion and mare, and walk down the isle. Then they would ride along the beach and watch the sunset.

It was the perfectly romantic wedding, planned and organized by Tomoyo, Eriol, and the four Li sisters; Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren, and Feimei.

In a few more minutes when all the guests have arrived, the wedding shall begin.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Sakura asked.

"Almost," Tomoyo replied as she clipped on the last cherry blossom hairclip into the girl's soft hair, "Done."

The bride stood up carefully and looked at the full length mirror the bridesmaid had prepared.

She was dressed in a beautiful, snow white wedding gown. The sleeves of the dress flowed down her arms, but her shoulders were exposed. The top of the gown was tight around her waist and flared out in many layers of pure white lacy material; outlining her curvaceous body. Around the seam of each layer, sleeves, the top and the bottom of the dress was decorated with beautifully hand-sewn Sakura flowers.

Sakura was wearing a pair of white transparent lacy gloves and her hair was done of in a complicated twist, with two thick strands of honey-coloured hair let down in curls. A pretty blossom clip was in place. The head of the bride's veil were decorated with real flower petals, forming a crown.

Her face had very little make-up on seeing that she is already beautiful enough. She had gentle pink eye shadow brushed on and a soft rosy blush on each cheek. A cherry blossom with eighteen petals necklace, given by the groom a few days ago, hung a round her swan neck delicately.

Sakura gasped, astonished. "Oh my. I don't know how to describe it, Tomoyo! It's too gorgeous!

Tomoyo sniffed happily as she brushed away her tears. "Of course it is my dear Sakura! I made it for you, especially! It took me 5 months!"

"But Tomoyo, the wedding wasn't announced until two months ago!" Sakura pointed out confused.

"Well, I started making it long before then," the girl replied sheepishly. She was dressed in a simple lavender bridesmaid gown, in a similar fashion of the wedding dress, tight around the waist and the rest flared down to the ground. Her hair was partly tied up and she too, had little make-up on. Some lavender coloured eye shadow and soft peachy blush.

Sakura shook her head in defeat. Typical.

* * *

Syaoran gave one last adjustment to his black bow tie and straightened out his sleeves. He was dressed in a black tuxedo; white dress shirt, a black jacket, black pants, and polished black leather shoes. Need I say more?

His hair was, like always, messy; his brown locks fell just above his eyes.

"How do I look?" he asked self consciously, trying to flatten his chocolate coloured hair.

Eriol gave him a thumbs up sign and grinned. He was wearing a dark navy coloured tuxedo. His blue hair was brushed neatly to the side and his sapphire eyes were framed with a thin-framed glasses.

"I just got a call from Tomoyo and she said that Sakura was done as well," he told the groom.

"Perfect."

"And," the boy with the glasses added with a smirk, "she had told me that Sakura was looking down right gorgeous."

"Perfect," he repeated, this time with a grin.

"Shall we go then?" Eriol asked.

"Yes."

* * *

"Are you ready to leave, Sakura?"

Blushing deeply she nodded silently. She was about to get married! How nerve-wreaking!

"Don't worry, Sakura, you look fine," Tomoyo said comfortingly, as she carefully placed the veil over her features, "Syaoran would definitely drool over his shoes."

Her blush deepening she turned around quickly. "Aren't we supposed to leave now?"

"Ah, yes," she said and was ready to follow before she spun around and started digging through her belongings.

"What now?" the bride asked.

Tomoyo picked up the object she was looking for and turned to follow Sakura. "You think I would miss this perfect opportunity to video-tape you in your wedding gown?"

Sakura sighed. Yet again, typical.

* * *

As they walked down the isle she noticed that Syaoran was already standing there, waiting.

Like what Tomoyo had said earlier, Syaoran was indeed drooling.

A bit more confident now, she straightened her back and walked slowly with Tomoyo trailing behind holding up her dress. She smiled at the_ oohs_ and _ahhs_ as she continued to walk pass the guest.

As she reached the podium and stepped onto it, Tomoyo walked off towards Eriol.

The preacher looked at both of them at Syaoran gave him a nod to signal him to begin.

He cleared his throat twice before he began, "We are gathered here today, in the name of God, to celebrate the marriage of Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura."

He continued his speech and when he had finished he said to them, "Now please exchange your oaths."

As the bride and groom did so and were done, the preacher said to Syaoran, "Mr. Li Syaoran, would you take Miss. Kinomoto Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife, through thick and thin, through health and sickness, and till death do you part?"

Syaoran looked at his beautiful Sakura and smiled, "I do."

A flush tainted the bride's lovely feature and the preacher turned to her and asked, "Miss. Kinomoto Sakura, would you take Mr. Li Syaoran to be your lawfully wedded husband, through thick and thin, through health and sickness, and till death do you part?"

Sakura beamed happily and noticed Tomoyo sniffing loudly and Eriol holding her and patting her on her back. "I—"

Before she finished, a huge wind had blown through the wedding ceremony. The cherry blossom petals shot angrily around the garden and the horses whinnied and neighed in fear.

"Calm the horses!" someone shouted to the grooms, his command barely went over the huge unexpected wind.

Suddenly, sparkling powder dawned unto the confused guests and preacher and they all slumped down to the ground.

The only one left standing was a scared Sakura, a puzzled Syaoran, a shocked Tomoyo, a bewildered Eriol, and an enraged Yelan.

"Who are you!" the mother of Syaoran cried out in anger at the two figures who had jumped out of the golden carriage led by four strange, horse-like creatures with huge snow white, feathery wings.

The two unknown figures with long, pointed ears, bowed low to the ground as they spoke to Sakura. "Queen Nadeshiko's daughter, Princess Sakura, we are the guards of The Elven World, and we are to bring you back to our world."

**

* * *

Yay! The chapter is done! So what do you think? (Oh, yeah! The whole preacher's speech was written from my memory of what it should say! So if there are any mistakes, please bear with me!) A long 10 paged chapter written for my beloved readers/fan as an apology to my very long absence! Do you like it? It took me quite long to write this and I would really appreciate it, if most—if not everyone—who read this story leave a review! I won't update anymore if there isn't a satisfying number of reviews!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Middy**


End file.
